


...ибо прежнее прошло

by Mister_Key, WTF_Superfamily_2018



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Superfamily_2018/pseuds/WTF_Superfamily_2018
Summary: Мужская беременность не всегда проходит гладко.





	...ибо прежнее прошло

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел к "Не такое Рождество".

Труднее всего было свить подходящее гнездо — сказывался недостаток практики. Опыт Клинта не помог: его гнезда были рассчитаны на работу снайпера, а не на отдых. На войне Стив спал, где и как придётся, после возвращения к жизни порой проводил ночи и вовсе без сна, а теперь всё переменилось. Он сам изменился, словно переселился не только из квартиры в Башню, но и из тела в тело, и если к обширным этажам, битком набитым электроникой, привыкнуть получилось, то к новому себе — нет.

Собственное тело казалось чужим. Ничего удивительного, Стив делил его с очень беспокойным соседом. Или соседкой. Брюс предлагал раскрыть этот секрет — он регулярно осматривал Стива, и некоторые из этих осмотров включали в себя УЗИ, — но Стив отказался и продолжал настаивать на своём. Дело было не в упрямой любви к традициям, как предполагал Тони, а в каком-то странном уважении. Этот малыш и так начал жизнь не слишком спокойным и правильным путём — его, Стива, несомненная вина, — и подставлять его под прицел чужого внимания ради пустого любопытства было, по мнению Стива, неправильно.

Прямо сейчас ребёнок отчаянно лягался. От этого в животе словно поднималась буря: Стива попеременно то тошнило, то тянуло принять таблетки от изжоги (он старался пить поменьше лекарств, потому что каждая таблетка казалась ему ядом, даром что Тони и Брюс на два голоса убеждали, что это совершенно безопасно), то заставляло икать и вертеться в постели в поисках хоть насколько-нибудь приемлемой позы.

О том, чтобы отыскать позу удобную, Стив даже не мечтал. Их просто не осталось, как ни обкладывай себя подушками и как ни подтыкай их под отяжелевшие бока.

Снизу послышалась радостная трель Дубины, встречавшего хозяина, и Стив на мгновение позабыл о том, как устал. Каким огромным и неуклюжим стало его тело — словно у кита, выброшенного на берег. Как ноет натруженная поясница и какими толстыми сделались отёкшие лодыжки. Каково это, когда младенец в нём безошибочно пинает маленькой крепкой пяткой в печень: больно, страшно за ребёнка, и не разогнёшься, и… и неважно. Он вынес бы всё это и ещё больше, лишь бы раз за разом слышать суматоху, поднимавшуюся в прихожей каждый раз, как Тони возвращался домой. В их общий дом, обретённый буквально чудом.

Стив не уставал поражаться тому, как сильно может радовать этот простой факт. У них был свой дом, настоящий, надёжный, никто больше не жил в бегах, ни над кем не висел дамоклов меч приговора, их даже почти перестали полоскать в прессе — скандал из-за эпических разногласий супергероев по поводу Акта утих ещё не до конца, но нельзя получить всё сразу, — и даже Россу пришлось уняться и распрощаться с мечтой о цепных псах-Мстителях. 

Всё это со стороны могло бы показаться чудом. Но Стив слишком хорошо знал, какой ценой это чудо досталось, и обнял Тони, едва тот вошёл — усталый, встрёпанный, пахнущий бензином и кофе, улицами большого города, на которых Стив не рисковал появляться, и людьми, с которыми ему пока что нельзя было встречаться.

— Привет, — выдохнул Тони. Стив почти наяву видел висящие над его головой тени дел и проблем: срочных, важных, обязательных, докучных, способных за пять минут довести до бешенства. Недоступных теперь ему, Стиву — и, значит, свалившихся на плечи Тони в двойном объёме. — Осторожней, уколешься!

Вчера были фиалки. Позавчера — лилии, и Тони с виноватым лицом выслушал проповедь Наташи о том, какие цветы можно, а какие не стоит дарить беременным. Днём раньше Тони притащил откуда-то простой полевой букет работы известного флориста, и Стив долго смеялся, пытаясь объяснить, что настоящие полевые цветы никогда не выглядят, как ожившая драгоценность Фаберже, да и лепестки у них всегда побиты жучками. Зато ромашки получилось ощипать, и каждая говорила твёрдое и уверенное «любит».

— Ты меня балуешь, — пробормотал он, обнимая мужа и пытаясь не слишком прижиматься животом. Тот упрямо торчал вперёд, и вездесущая Наташа, кружившая над Стивом, как орлица, время от времени принималась рассказывать какие-то ужасы про живот огурцом. Стива здорово пугал выпятившийся пупок, а уж растяжки, змеившиеся по светлой коже, и вовсе вгоняли в ужас — он не представлял, как кто-то по доброй воле способен гладить это уродство, — но Тони ласково положил ладонь на тугую выпуклость и заметил:

— А у тебя там вечеринка на славу, верно?

Глаза у него стали мечтательные, задумчивые, словно он отрешился от мира и долгую минуту не думал ни о чём, только чувствовал, как ребёнок толкается. До сих пор Стив видел его таким не так уж часто: в основном когда Тони в голову ударяла одна из его идей, спорных и многообещающих, или когда они лежали, утомлённые любовью, и Тони смотрел на него, думая, что Стив этих взглядов не замечает. Теперь Тони то и дело зависал вот так: то над детской кроваткой, которую купили против всех возражений Наташи, то возле полки с детскими книжками, которые Брюс привёз из очередной поездки, то, чаще всего, над самим Стивом.

— Ну да, но сегодня что-то громче обычного. — Стив прижал ладонь мужа, ласкавшую живот, собственной. Выражение лица, которое он обожал и которое мгновенно делало Тони моложе лет на двадцать — совсем мальчишеское, радостно-недоверчивое, сияющее предвкушением и беспримесным счастьем, — снова засветилось на поднятом для поцелуя лице. — Как думаешь, всё в порядке?

— Конечно, — без колебаний ответил Тони. Он погладил Стива по животу, пробормотал что-то ласковое, и пинки, как по волшебству, стали стихать, пока не сошли на нет. — Просто соскучился по папе, да, малыш?

— Значит, он в нас обоих, — пробормотал Стив, невольно улыбаясь. — Умеет добиваться своего. А у тебя как дела? 

— Лучше и быть не может, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — Последнее слушанье превратилось в публичную порку, и пострадавшим был не я, а самомнение Росса. Для разнообразия. — Он фыркнул, поцеловал Стива в уголок рта, для чего поднялся на цыпочки, и вынул из его рук ворох стеблей, листьев и густо-алых роз. — Отдам Дубине, пусть поставит в вазу.

— Это ужасно мило с твоей стороны. — Стив предупреждающе погрозил ему пальцем. — Не язви. Мило — это не приговор, а констатация факта.

— Мы скоро превратимся в глянцевую семейку из «Дом и Семья», — предрёк Тони, улыбаясь во весь рот. — Начну с того, что буду называть тебя своей медовой коврижечкой.

Стив закатил глаза.

— Ты прав, коврижка — это пошло. — Тони ухмыльнулся. — Звёздочка ты моя сахарная.

— Иногда, — заметил Стив, помогая ему стянуть пиджак и принимаясь разминать каменно-твёрдые плечи, — так и тянет треснуть тебя по затылку.

— Осиротишь младенца, — предупредил Тони, жмурясь от удовольствия. — Ой-ёй, полегче, пирожочек! 

Было совершенно невозможно сердиться на него всерьёз. Стив и не пытался. Он разминал Тони плечи и думал о том, как устал жить взаперти. Чего бы он только ни отдал за возможность пройти по улице! Ввязаться в драку с каким-нибудь мерзавцем, снова съесть гамбургер, не боясь изжоги и того, что еда попросится наружу. Посидеть где-нибудь на лавочке с блокнотом и карандашом, не собрав вокруг себя толпы зевак и журналистов. Простые радости, к которым он привык настолько, что даже их не замечал, теперь сделались недоступными, но…

— Стив, — тихо позвал Тони. Вынырнув из размышлений, Стив вздрогнул. Тони, как оказалось, всё это время смотрел на его отражение в оконном стекле, и теперь, повернувшись, воззрился на Стива с нескрываемой тревогой. — Что не так? Прости за пирожочка, на самом деле я не считаю, что ты толстый или ещё что...

Стив замотал головой, не зная, смеяться или плакать. Уверенность Тони в том, что он страдает из-за изменившегося тела, была… оправдана обстоятельствами, кажется, так принято говорить. Но явно преувеличена, потому что Стив согласился бы отдать и привычные радости, и собственную внешность, и всю прошлую жизнь, только бы с ребёнком всё было в порядке. 

Что, конечно, не означало, что он не переживал из-за того, каким стал неуклюжим. Даже мили не мог не то что пробежать — пройти быстрым шагом. На бёдрах и заднице у него нарос слой жирка, движения сделались неуверенными, тяжёлыми, и совсем уж втайне он подозревал, что Тони от этих перемен тоже не в восторге, а иначе почему бы…

— Я думал о другом, — признался он, успокаивающе поглаживая Тони по затылку и наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать. — Такой, знаешь, неожиданный приступ эгоизма.

— Эгоизма? У тебя-то? — Тони уставился на него, улыбаясь и хмурясь одновременно. — Да быть не может. Ты даже не знаешь, как это делается — думать о себе и растить в себе чувство собственной важности.

— Зато теперь знаю, каково это — растить живот, — тихо возразил Стив, — и не уверен, что смогу. Быть по-настоящему хорошим отцом, понимаешь? Своего-то я почти не помню.

— Не худший вариант. — Тони дёрнул углом рта. — Я своего помню слишком хорошо, и поверь, это ничуть не легче. Но мы будем хорошими отцами, Стив, правда. Придётся то и дело ругаться между собой, но мы справимся.

— Почему ты так уверен? — Стив провёл ладонью по его щеке и разгладил нечаянно набежавшую морщинку. — Есть веские основания?

Тони пожал плечами с видом человека, вынужденного объяснять самую простую истину, и ткнулся губами ему в запястье.

— Мы же вместе, — просто сказал он. — Значит, всё получится. Практика и опыт, Стив, практика и опыт.

Стив даже о ноющей пояснице позабыл. Обнял его крепко-накрепко и охнул, когда младенец, возмущённый резким движением, пнул его в бок изнутри. 

— Полегче, — прохрипел Старк, улыбаясь во весь рот. — Я тоже тебя люблю, тыковка.

У Стива окончательно отлегло от сердца. Ни один человек, искренне страдающий из-за того, что его партнёр, прежде привлекательный, стал напоминать дирижабль Гинденбурга, не станет отпускать такие шуточки, значит?..

Ужинали они вместе, как в последнее время случалось всё чаще. Тони, как ни был занят, старался добраться до дома ещё до того, как Стива сморит беспокойный сон, а уж беседовали за столом они больше, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь. К изумлению Стива, Тони не пытался улизнуть пораньше или уткнуться носом в телефон. Напротив, он казался искренне заинтересованным всякими мелочами вроде того, в какой цвет перекрасили детскую — в десятый, кажется, раз, потому что между Наташей и Брюсом велась красочная война, — и как Стив славно потренировал растяжку, раз уж всё остальное пока нельзя, и что парни из издательства одобрили проект, за который Стив взялся просто от нечего делать и потому, что в наше время не купишь хорошей раскраски для малыша, и просят продолжить серию, и так далее, и так далее.

— …серьёзно, Большой Каньон и мустанги? — Тони запихнул в рот последний кусочек стейка и заработал челюстями. — Ум-ффф-грм.

— Не подавись, — усмехнулся Стив. — И орёл. Это всё на одном развороте, чтобы, ну… чтобы создавать ощущение простора.

— Вообще не думал, что дети ещё раскрашивают, — признался Тони. — Есть же планшеты, графические редакторы…

— Ну да, — кивнул Стив. — А есть карандаши и бумага. Ты сам пробовал когда-нибудь? 

Тони посмотрел на него с видом оскорблённой невинности.

— Я рисовал голых женщин на отцовских чертежах, — заявил он, заставив Стива поперхнуться. — Поверь, ты не хочешь, чтобы я снова взялся за старое. 

Пожалуй, Стив готов был с ним согласиться. Или как следует, серьёзно поговорить на тему обнажённой натуры в искусстве и её влияния на неокрепший детский ум, и так далее, и так далее… но сытость и вновь навалившаяся усталость не оставили ему шансов.

— Ты должен снять тот постер со стены в холле на десятом, — только и пробормотал он, отчаянно зевнул. — А я должен поспать.

— Конечно, конфетка, — отозвался Тони и помог ему встать из-за стола. — Никаких постеров, только крепкий здоровый сон.

Стив не сомневался в том, что отключится, как только коснётся головой подушки, но судьба — их общая с Тони хрупкая упрямая судьба, зародившаяся случайно и уже выросшая до размеров среднего арбуза, — решила иначе.

— Чёрт, — пробормотал Стив десять минут спустя. Он перепробовал все варианты: на боку, на другом боку, на боку с согнутыми ногами, рискнул даже лечь на спину, отчего едва не потерял сознание, и ничего не помогло. — Чёрт…

— Стив, ради всего святого, ну согласись ты на силовые поля! — взмолился Тони. Его глаза тоже обвело тенями усталости, морщины резче проступили в уголках глаз и на лбу. — Я за них ручаюсь, как-никак!

«Я за них ручаюсь» на языке Тони означало «я не спал неделю, работал день и ночь, незаметно для себя самого переписал школьный курс физики и посрамил парочку общепризнанных теорий, несколько раз взорвал мастерскую, но справился и соорудил нечто такое, чего раньше никто и представить себе не мог, так что теперь, пожалуй, могу рассчитывать на то, что в бою эта штука сработает и спасёт мне жизнь, когда ничто другое не сможет». За новой, совершенной версией противопролежневой кровати уже стояла внушительная очередь, а сам Стив никак не мог себя заставить — и не потому что не доверял.

Была другая, более веская причина.

— Тони, я…

— Как ангельские ладони, — перебил Старк. — Как самый мягкий пух. Поддерживают везде, где нужна поддержка, защищают так, как никому не сни…

— Ты лучше.

Тони замолчал и уставился на него, редко моргая воспалёнными глазами. Переспрашивать ему даже не пришлось — со Стива было довольно.

— Ты лучше, — повторил он с нажимом. Потянулся вперёд, морщась от боли в спине, взял Тони за плечи и поцеловал, осторожно и нежно, прямо в удивлённый недоверчивый рот. — Ты поддерживаешь. Ты защищаешь так, как никому не снилось. И это в твоих руках я хочу спать до утра. Или не спать, если вдруг что. Прости, что я такой неблагодарный: ты работал, изобрёл, а я предпочитаю по старинке.

Глаза у Тони одновременно и просияли, и сделались виноватыми. Потрясающе выразительные глаза, Стив таких никогда ни у кого другого не видывал. 

— Если б я мог хоть как-то… — пробормотал Тони. — Благодарность? Не бывает такой, чтоб я мог отблагодарить за… за всё вот это. — Он обвёл тихую комнату коротким взмахом руки. — У нас есть мы. Есть дом, будет ребёнок, ты тащишь самое тяжёлое на себе, как всегда, а я даже боль в спине для тебя облегчить не могу, гений, называется!

Стиву подумалось, что эти качели будут вечными, и что качаться на них можно и в одиночку, но они с Тони предпочитали седлать их вдвоём, двигаясь от нестерпимо-острой благодарности до такой же острой и невыносимой вины, через холодные провалы горя и потерь к ничем не замутнённой высшей точке осознания: несмотря на все просчёты и ошибки, на горькую память прошлого, несмотря ни на что, тебя любят всей душой. Простое и ясное чудо, которое никак не могло случиться, всё-таки случалось с ними, день за днём. Ночь за ночью.

— Тш-ш-ш, — прошептал он и взял Тони за руки. — Давай попробуем ещё разок, только не спеша. Дай мне вон ту подушку? 

Тони кивнул, потянулся за поцелуем и получил его. Стив не уставал поражаться ещё и этому — как сильно нужны были поцелуи, без которых он жил едва ли не всю жизнь и в которых вроде как не нуждался. То есть думал, что не нуждался, а потом…

— Вот, это сюда, — подбодрил он, подтыкая объёмный лёгкий ком себе под живот и устраиваясь на боку так, чтобы Тони мог обнимать его сзади. Спина отозвалась облегчённым блаженством утихающей боли. — И вторую под колени сзади, не знаю, почему это так помогает.

Тони сделал как просили и обнял его, горячий и непривычно робкий, еле слышно вздохнул, укрыл одеялом.

— Спокойной ночи, Стив и маленький Стив, — пробормотал он.

— Это маленькая Сара, — возразил Стив, улыбаясь темноте. Когда Тони был рядом, темнота меняла свойства. Из мрачной пустоты, то и дело выпускавшей из себя призраки прошлого, становилась словно бы вторым одеялом — невесомым, тёплым, уютным. 

— Или маленькая Сара, хотя она Мария. — Тони поцеловал его в шею сзади. — Удобно?

Стив с изумлением понял, что да. Ему более чем удобно, и это ужасно эгоистично с его стороны, но…

— Не совсем, — признался он. Тони приподнялся на локте и попытался заглянуть ему в лицо, явно встревоженный. Стив накрыл его руку, лежавшую на выпуклом животе и гладившую их обоих, его и ребёнка, и потянул ниже, намекая на то, в чём именно неудобно.

— Ох боже мой, — прошептал Тони, едва касаясь Стива губами. — Милый, ты точно уверен?

Закусив губу, Стив толкнулся ему в ладонь. Ласковую, натруженную, восхитительно умелую ладонь с коротким шрамом, перечеркнувшим линию жизни — однажды, когда Тони ещё только начинал, кусок брони вонзился ему в кожу и оставил след. Стив знал эту ладонь до последней чёрточки, знал всем собой, потому что Тони никогда не скупился на ласку и выглаживал его, как драгоценность, бесчисленное множество раз.

— Точно, — прошептал он, парадоксальным образом боясь разбудить ребёнка. Ну и что же, что тот был ещё слишком мал, чтобы понимать происходящее. Стиву не хотелось делить этот момент ни с кем, кроме Тони, и ещё меньше хотелось чувствовать пинки. Не сейчас, не в эту минуту, когда жёсткая ладонь, нырнув под мягкую резинку домашних брюк, обхватила полувозбуждённый член, а Тони жарко задышал сзади. — Мы так давно… этим не… то есть делали, но не как раньше.

Слышно было, как Тони подавился вдохом. Его пальцы мягко потеребили наливающийся кровью член, скользнули ниже. Погладили яички. Раньше одного этого хватило бы, чтобы Стив оказался полностью готов, сейчас гормоны делали своё дело, и удовольствие было медленным, тягучим, нарастало постепенно и не обжигало, а словно бы гладило изнутри. Тело, перестроившись, работало теперь не ради Стива, а ради ребёнка внутри, от негасимой прежде жажды оставалось не так уж много, но чувствовать, как Тони ловит ускользающее дыхание, как они вместе, и никому не под силу растащить их по разные стороны снова…

Это было сильнее всех гормонов на свете. Даже сильнее будущего отцовства и всех тех умных слов, которыми разговаривал Брюс.

Стив и сам на мгновение перестал дышать, таким острым было счастье. Тони улыбнулся — Стив и в темноте, не глядя, знал, что тот улыбается, — и двинул ладонью по члену, искушающе-медленно и нежно.

— Поцелуй меня, — пробормотал Стив, но Тони и без просьб целовал его. Шея, мочка уха, плечо словно расцветали этими поцелуями, хотелось стонать и толкаться бёдрами в ласкающую ладонь, подставленную так удобно и умело, хотелось… много чего хотелось, по правде говоря. За пару последних месяцев Стив изголодался не по своему наслаждению, а по чужому, и сегодня собирался перестать, наконец, быть эгоистом. С него даже сон слетел, так вдруг захотелось услышать короткий хриплый вскрик, который Тони издавал, кончая. — Или снова скажешь, что лучше поберечься?

— Стив, не нарывайся, — послышалось в ответ, сипло и беспомощно. Стив очень остро ощутил, как Тони перевозбуждён, как от каждого движения голод тела, простой и страшный, прожигает его насквозь. — Я так тебя хочу — в глазах черно, но… полно же других способов, безопаснее, и если есть хоть один шанс повредить тебе или ребёнку…

Стив даже застонал. Иногда — чёрт, всегда! — Тони бывал упрямей самого упёртого из мулов. Стив и сам был не из мягких характером парней, но против фирменного упрямства Старка не помог бы и щит. Раз уж Тони решил во что бы то ни стало уберечь его и младенца от всех возможных бед, то будет терпеть и упираться до последнего, Стив это знал, и потому собирался воспользоваться собственной настойчивостью. Ничто другое бы не помогло, это он знал по опыту.

— Мне нравятся твои руки, — признался он, невольно подаваясь в замершую на мгновение ладонь. Тони спохватился, чуть сжал пальцы, потёр мокрую скользкую головку, от чего Стив едва не закричал. — И твой рот. Ты никогда не повторяешься, каждый раз, когда мы вместе… а-ах… но когда мы совсем вместе, ты понимаешь, о чём я…

— Стив, лучше молчи, — умоляюще произнёс Тони. — Пожалуйста. Я же не выдержку.

— И хорошо, потому что я тоже не выдержу, — выпалил Стив. — Сколько мы не были вместе по-настоящему — месяц, два? Я не хрустальный, сколько можно?

— Стив…

— И я уже на стенку готов лезть. — Стив мрачно вздохнул. Он говорил чистую правду: несмотря на то, что гормоны переменили его так сильно, что он сам себя порой не узнавал, и отключили большую часть либидо, оставшегося с избытком хватало, чтобы стосковаться по всему, чем они с Тони занимались наедине. — И ты тоже.

— И я, — хрипло подтвердил Тони, вжимаясь в него сзади. У Стива дыхание перехватило, так он хотел почувствовать, наконец, в себе и этот жар, и тугую напряжённость желания, и Тони. Просто Тони. — С ума по тебе схожу. Всегда сходил, а теперь и вовсе свихнулся…

— Шутишь? — выдохнул Стив. — Я словно арбуз проглотил, отёки эти, брюхо… пятна по всему лицу…

Тони невесомо обвёл ладонью тугую выпуклость. Поцеловал Стива за ухом, шепнул, щекоча кожу дыханием:

— А ещё говорят, беременные не глупеют. Прости, Стив. Это я от отчаяния, наверное. Ну как, как тебе объяснить, что ты и был красивым, и остался? 

— Но живот, — пробормотал Стив. — Я и сам на себя еле смотрю, а ты привык к красоткам… ты поэтому не хочешь, да? 

Тони застонал и уткнулся ему в шею.

— Безнадёжно, — прошептал он. — Стив, выбрось эту чушь из головы. Да будь ты толстым, худым, зелёным, как Халк, или синим и рогатым, как Локи…

— Я понял, — торопливо сказал Стив. — Прости, пожалуйста, это как-то само собой подумалось, а потом я уже не мог думать ни о чём другом.

— Я понял. — Тони подул на влажную от пота кожу, и Стива пробила дрожь. — Это не страшно, милый, всё в порядке. Я люблю тебя. И хочу, всё это время хотел, имей в виду. Эта твоя плавная походка одна чего стоит…

— И я тебя люблю, — отозвался Стив. — И что, ты правда будешь терпеть до самых ро… до самой операции? И меня заставишь? Ты же не всерьёз, а?

— Я не настолько изверг и не настолько стоик, — прошептал Тони. Его ладонь, погладив живот, снова скользнула ниже, сжалась вокруг члена, парой движений вернув ему твёрдость, пустилась в медленное искушающее путешествие дальше, подхватила отяжелевшие яйца и замерла. Впрочем, ненадолго.

— Я могу встать на четвереньки, — предложил Стив, прикидывая наименее травматичные варианты. — Пару подушек под живот, и мы не потревожим малышку.

— Всё-таки думаешь, что девочка? — заулыбался Тони. — Можно. Но лучше останься на боку, только ноги согни… ага, вот так. Где этот чёртов тюбик…

Пропажа нашлась у Стива под локтем. Удивительно, как он раньше не заметил, что острый край тюбика вминается ему в кожу — впрочем, нет, ничего удивительного. Рядом с Тони просто не получалось обращать внимание на такие мелочи, и Стив не обращал. Зато чувствовал всё, что они делали друг с другом, до того остро, что это смахивало на доброе волшебство, когда одновременно можешь оказаться в десяти местах разом. 

Сейчас он чувствовал бережные, почти робкие прикосновения к своему заду, и то, как внутри всё сжимается от предвкушения, и ещё — как у Тони колотится сердце, быстрыми ударами отмечая пустившееся вскачь время. Ничего. У них с Тони было всё время мира, их маленькая вечность на двоих… на троих. Теперь — на троих.

Пальцы, кружившие вокруг входа, замерли, и Стив сам подался на них — медленно, зная, что Тони поможет и не оттолкнёт, и не причинит боли. Глубже, ещё немного — Тони ахнул, скрипнул зубами у него над ухом, — и Стива снова накрыло предвкушением, уже почти обещанием. Обжигающее тепло растеклось по телу, собралось в паху, заставив Стива застонать и придвинуться к Тони теснее.

— Сейчас, милый, — срываясь в сип, пообещал тот. — Какой же ты… мягкий, влажный…

— Как женщина, — прошептал Стив. Он и чувствовал себя соответственно: как будто и вправду сделался женщиной, любимой и любящей, носящей новую жизнь и знающей, что за слабость не осудят, а вознаградят. Тони задышал чаще, двинул пальцами внутри так, как Стиву особенно нравилось, заставил сорваться в стон. 

— Не то чтобы я сравнивал, — отозвался Тони, растягивая его осторожно и нежно, и так неспешно, что Стиву хотелось орать, — но, по-моему, лучше. Не больно?

Стив ответил стоном, в котором не было ни капли боли, только нетерпеливое ожидание удовольствия, и Тони вынул пальцы, прижался членом, чуть подтолкнул ногу Стива в сторону, раскрывая его для себя. Стив подался вперёд, помогая ему и обнимая тяжёлый живот, мягко качнулся назад, принимая в себя горячую твёрдость, задохнулся, пережидая жгучее растяжение. Всё-таки они слишком давно не были вместе, и сейчас тело заново привыкало к любви. Тони подхватил его под живот, прижимая к себе и страхуя от слишком резких движений, шепнул:

— Единственный такой. В порядке?

— Наконец-то, — ответил Стив. Поза не давала ему слишком активно шевелиться, и это было, пожалуй, к лучшему — иначе он мог бы слишком увлечься и навредить и себе, и ребёнку, — но он сжимался и качал бёдрами, натягиваясь на член, и слышал задыхающиеся стоны, от которых Тони никак не мог удержаться и которые становились всё громче. Ещё, ещё… он не сразу понял, что просит вслух. Умоляет почти что в полный голос, с наслаждением слышит тяжёлое дыхание Тони и вот-вот, уже совсем скоро…

Поцелуй обжёг его шею и стал последней каплей. Тёплая влага разлилась внутри, под животом тоже стало мокро, Тони застонал особенно хрипло и замер, крупно дрожа.

— Господи боже, — невнятно выговорил он. — Как же я скучал.

Против воли Стив почувствовал себя отомщённым за все ночи, когда засыпал рядом с ним, удовлетворённый и сытый, но… но не до конца. Не так полно, как сейчас, когда в объятиях Тони, на грани сна казалось, что весь мир сделался хорош и справедлив, и не осталось ни плача, ни вопля, ни страха, ни горя — точь-в-точь как в молитве, которую он давным-давно читал матери…

Стив понял, что засыпает; образы прошлого и будущего теснились в голове, сплетались в бессвязное общее целое, впервые за последние недели не пугавшее его, а искушавшее поторопиться, шагнуть вперёд в неизвестность и обещавшее, что этот новый мир окажется хорош и даже лучше. Тони уже посапывал за его спиной, ладонью по-прежнему поддерживая тугой живот, спина не ныла, ребёнок не пинался, сон накатывал тёплыми волнами, и всё-таки оставалось то последнее, без чего Стив не мог провалиться в уютное бездумное море, надвигавшееся со всех сторон.

— Тони, — позвал он, надеясь, что тот ещё не успел уснуть окончательно. — Тони, на пару слов?

— Мгм-м-м? — послышалось в ответ, и горячая сонная рука обняла Стива ещё крепче. — Ага, я тут, милый, что случилось? Воды?

— Нет, всё в порядке, — быстро успокоил его Стив, потому что в противном случае Тони принялся бы хлопать крыльями, метаться и звать на помощь — они уже проходили это однажды, когда что-то пошло не так, и у Стива открылось кровотечение, не долгое и не обильное, но напугавшее всех до полусмерти. — Всё хорошо, я просто…

— М-м-м? 

— А на этих силовых полях можно спать вместе?

Тони рассмеялся и сказал, зарываясь лицом ему в волосы:

— Завтра посижу немного — и будет можно. Спи. Сумеешь ещё одну ночь пережить на обычной кровати?

Удивительно, но прямо сейчас Стиву было более чем удобно. Он блаженно вздохнул и накрыл руку Тони своей, плотнее прижав к выпирающему животу. Ребёнок завозился внутри, но тоже сонно, лениво. 

— Уверен, что смогу, — заверил Стив. — А любовью на них заниматься можно?

Тони заворчал и прижал его к себе.


End file.
